The invention relates to a Video Display Unit ("VDU") in a vehicle.
A VDU workstation of the generic type, which enables a passenger to work on a VDU in a vehicle, is disclosed in DE-Z: "Mercedes-Benz internal publication", issue June, 1989, page 11, presented at the International Automobile Exhibition IAA 1989). For this purpose, a conventional lap top personal computer was mounted on a fold-out table on the rear side of the back rest of the front seat passenger, and is accessible from the corresponding rear seat. This solution, however, which builds on a known lap top personal computer and gives the impression of providing office equipment in a vehicle, does not provide protection of the passenger in the case of an impact due to an accident when such a VDU workstation is in the operating position. Because of the relatively large mass as well as the bulkiness of a conventionally designed lap top personal computer and of a fold-out table bearing or supporting it, impact with the computer and table due to an accident can cause serious injury to an unsuspecting user. In addition, such an arrangement requires a relatively large stowing depth e.g., in a back rest, as a result of which freedom of movement of legs or depth of upholstering in the back rest can be lost.
The object of the present invention is to provide a VDU workstation in a vehicle which is not bulky, requires little space in the area of a user, and is adapted to safety requirements in the vehicle.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a VDU workstation which has a base part of relatively short dimension in the direction of the user, having an operating part with keyboard connected to the latter in the same direction and adjustably mounted, and a VDU. The configuration of the VDU workstation can be changed in response to an impact-type force. In particular, the degree of extension of the VDU workstation in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle can be reduced, specifically by breaking up the VDU workstation into smaller, less bulky parts along predetermined separation points or by defined displacement of individual components in respect of one another. In an advantageous embodiment, the VDU workstation is connected and supported in its operating position by engaging and/or energy-absorbing connecting means, and can be broken up in the case of an impact by the disengagement or energy-consuming deformation of such connecting means. The achievement of a non-bulky and thus less dangerous position of the VDU is also facilitated by the special design of the base part. The danger of injury is further reduced by rounded design of individual elements, upholstering, splinter-protection covering of the viewing surface of the VDU as well as by special design of the keyboard.
According to the invention, the computing unit can also be installed spatially separated from the aforementioned parts, and, the mass of elements close to the user can thus be reduced to minimum so that injuries are prevented to a very great extent.
In this context, it may be seen as a further advantage that the components of the VDU workstation require less space than a conventional lap top personal computer with additional fold-out table and are thus easier to stow away in the back rest of a vehicle seat.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.